Une branche de gui
by Missy Tagada
Summary: Alors qu'elle doit juste animer une fête, Mitchie reçoit le plus beau des cadeaux de Noël. Il ne faut parfois pas grand chose : Un sourire, une rencontre... Ou une branche de gui. Joyeux Noël à tous


**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut à tous. Comme vous le savez ce soir (jour du post) nous sommes le vingt quatre. C'est le jour des cadeaux aussi voici le mien. Un petit OS sur le thème de Noël. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. **Joyeux Noël à tous** et à toutes et merci de me suivre. Votre soutien est le plus beau des cadeaux. (L)

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient malheureusement, si ce n'est l'idée que j'ai eu en jouant « Douce nuit » au piano. Ni les personnages, ni l'univers qui appartiennent à Disney.

**Une branche de gui**

Un sac dans la main, elle ouvrit la porte de son appartement et sourit.

« - Salut personne. Tu vas bien, demanda-t-elle inutilement.

En effet, elle vivait seule depuis deux ans déjà et malgré que sa rupture ait été dure à accepter, à présent elle était heureuse. Certes, elle n'avait personne avec qui parler le soir seulement elle s'en moquait. Depuis trois ans qu'elle avait quitté le lycée, son diplôme dans la poche, elle passait ses journées à passer des auditions ou à répéter avec son groupe. Elle les avait trouvé chacun leur tour, au grès de rencontre entre musicien. Josh qui la considérait comme son grand frère était le clavier et il lui avait présenté Naomi, la bassiste avec qui elle avait d'abord été en compétition. En effet, la rouquine avait toujours été la première à passer ou celle qu'on remarquait en premier aussi, être dans le fond avec les autres ne lui avait pas plut. Seulement Mitchie avait persévéré et à présent tout se passait bien. Certaines fois, pour amuser la galerie, Naomi reprenait ses airs de diva et demandait à nouveau à être celle qu'on remarquait. Ensuite il y avait Eric, le batteur, avec qui elle rigolait le plus. Il adorait rire et passait son temps à dire ou faire des trucs impossible comme le jour où il avait débarqué chez elle alors qu'elle recevait ses parents. Habillé d'une tête de tigre et d'un corps de singe, des palmes aux pieds, il s'était installé comme s'il vivait là et avait demandé quand ils mangeraient. La jeune femme avait été mortifiée et avait passé une heure à expliquer que ce n'était qu'un très bon ami, à ses parents présent ce soir-là. La jeune femme était la guitare du groupe et ensemble, ils animaient les mariages, baptême ou tout ce qu'on leur proposait. Tout en rangeant ses courses, elle songea à la fête qu'ils animaient au soir. « Enfin fête, c'est vite dit, songea-t-elle. » Elle pensa à la robe qu'elle avait du s'acheter pour l'occasion ainsi que le programme des chansons. L'organisateur leur avait expliqué qu'il réunissait quelques uns de ses amis les plus proches, pour Noël et il souhaitait que la musique reste dans l'ambiance de cette fête. Aussi depuis quelques jours, ils répétaient sans cesse tous les chants de noël qu'ils connaissaient et en avait même écrit deux, afin d'innover. Quand elle eut terminé, elle alla dans sa salle de bain et nota qu'elle avait des messages. Appuyant sur le bouton, elle les écouta tout en préparant ses vêtements.

« _BIP_ _Aujourd'hui à onze heures cinquante_… Salut Mikky, c'est Zoé. Je voulais juste te souhaité un joyeux Noël… Au fait, vu que t'es pas chez toi, ce soir, je peux squatter ? Rappelle-moi.

« - C'est ça. Pour que tu ruines mon appart', répondit-elle. Dans tes rêves cousine.

« _BIP Aujourd'hui, douze heures cinq_… Salut. C'est encore Zoé. Finalement c'est bon, Mike, un pote que tu ne connais pas m'a invité. Il a prévu de faire une orgie jusque nouvel an. La classe. J'ai juste besoin d'amener des fringues. Tu me passe ta jupe noire fendue que j'adore ? Rappelle-moi pour me dire quand je peux passer.

« - Oui bien sûr que je vais te la passer, rit-elle. Tu me l'as fusillé y a trois mois.

« _BIP Aujourd'hui à douze heures trente_. Ouais, c'est encore Zoé. Finalement je viens de me souvenir que je l'avais encore. Mais c'est qui, qui a fait ce trou immense ? Allez joyeux Noël… _BIP Aujourd'hui à treize heures_. Salut Mitchie, c'est maman. T'es sûre que tu ne veux pas venir fêter Noël à la maison ? Ça m'ennuie que tu animes une fête le jour de Noël. E

coute avec ton père on va à la messe de minuit, tu nous rejoins si tu changes d'avis d'accord ? En plus tu pourras voir ton père interpréter Joseph. Il répète depuis début décembre, je n'en peux plus mais la barbe lui va bien, rit-elle. Bonne soirée et joyeux Noël au cas où… _BIP_ _Aujourd'hui à treize heures sept_. Salut _ragazza_, sourit Josh. Dis-moi ce soir, c'est bien à dix-huit qu'on doit être là-bas ? Naomi vient de m'appeler et elle est certaine que le rendez-vous est à vingt heures. Tu peux me rappeler pour confirmer ? _Tchuss_… _BIP Aujourd'hui treize_ _seize_. Hey miss. C'est Naomi. Ecoute y a Josh qui m'assure qu'on doit être à la salle pour dix-huit heures, mais il me semble que c'est à vingt heures. Tu peux regarder sur le contrat et me rappeler ? Bye à ce soir. J'ai trop hâte… _BIP Aujourd'hui à treize trente-huit_. Chère Mitchie, rit Eric. Voilà, je viens de parler à Naomi et Josh qui me demande quand on doit aller à la salle. Sauf que j'ai pas écouté pour ma part. Tu peux les rappeler pour leur demander de me foutre la paix et d'éviter de m'appeler pendant ma douche ? Bisous. Ps : Accessoirement, tu me diras si c'est à dix-huit ou vingt heures, parce que je l'ignore. En échange, je passe te prendre… _Fin des nouveaux messages_.

« - Et bien, soupira-t-elle. Plus jamais je ne m'absente pour faire des courses, rit-elle en effaçant les messages.

Prenant son téléphone, elle appela Josh et lui rappela qu'ils avaient rendez-vous à dix-neuf trente et lui demanda de prévenir tout le monde, puis fila se laver. Durant le quart d'heure qui suivit, elle entendit son fixe sonner quatre fois puis sortit tranquillement, en observant l'heure. Il n'était que seize heures. Elle prit donc le temps de se préparer et alla écouter ses messages tout en s'épilant les jambes.

« _BIP Aujourd'hui à quinze heures trente sept_. Salut Choute, c'est Naomi. Josh vient de m'appeler. T'es sûre que c'est à dix-neuf heures trente ? Ecoute pour être sûre, j'y serais à dix-huit. Peut-être qu'on s'est trompé. Allez bisous et fais-toi belle… _BIP Aujourd'hui à_ _quinze heures quarante-trois_. Salut c'est Josh bon, j'ai passé l'info comme promis mais je ne suis pas certains qu'ils ont bien entendu. Allez à tout à l'heure. Dix-neuf heures trente, devant la salle. Bye et n'oublie de bien t'habiller, c'est classe ce soir… _BIP Aujourd'hui à quinze_ _heures cinquante_. Hey, c'est Eric. Y a Naomi qui veut me convaincre qu'on doit être là-bas à dix-huit heures, donc je passe te prendre à vingt et comme ça on sera là-bas à l'heure. Je viens de retrouver ma copie du contrat et c'est à dix-neuf heures trente. Au fait toujours déterminer à finir la soirée seule ? Parce qu'on fait la fête chez moi après l'anime. Si ça te tente, t'hésites pas. Tu connais mon adresse, après tout. PS : ça t'arrive d'être chez toi ?… _BIP Aujourd'hui à quinze heures cinquante quatre_. Ouais c'est Zoé. Finalement je vais avoir besoin de ta voiture. J'ai eu un accident avec celle des parents. Une poubelle m'a foncé dedans. Je passe à vingt heures, t'as intérêt à être là. Bye… _Fin des nouveaux messages_.

« - Non mais là c'est harcèlement ou je ne m'y connais pas, sourit-elle.

Elle ne leur en voulait pas pour autant. Regardant son reflet, elle chercha comment se coiffer puis songea à sa tenue. Décidant de commencer par là, elle alla enfiler la robe blanche. Les bretelles étaient fines et commençaient un col en V des plus sages. La partie opaque de la robe était très près du corps et s'arrêtait à la mi-cuisse, alors qu'un voile de la même couleur était plus évasé et frôlait ses genoux. Souriant, elle mit du mascara marron, un trait de couleur similaire, un peu de blush et du gloss transparent, puis commença sa coiffure. Heureusement, elle avait prévu la veille aussi utilisa-t-elle ses rouleaux chauffants et une heure plus tard, elle avait de magnifique anglaises, qui aurait pu passer pour des naturelles. Elle les regroupa dans un chignon lâche puis mit ses bijoux. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle était prête. Observant l'heure, elle nota qu'elle avait un bon quart d'heure avance et en profita pour faire la fête à sa manière. Sortant du frigo, une pâtisserie qu'elle avait acheté, elle mit un peu de rock et mangea tranquillement son dessert.

« - Joyeux Noël Thomas, chuchota-t-elle doucement.

C'était le nom qu'elle avait donné à l'enfant qu'elle avait porté. Avant que celui-ci ne meurt le lendemain de sa naissance. Elle avait beaucoup pleuré cette perte. « Sans mes amis, je l'aurais sûrement rejoint, songea-t-elle tristement. Allez Mitchie ne te mine pas le moral. Ce soir, c'est Noël. Il aurait bientôt deux ans et tu ne t'apprêterais pas à sortir… Enfin si, mais ce serait pour aller à la messe de minuit, avec maman. » Cette pensée la fit sourire et lorsqu'elle mit ses chaussures blanches, elle envoya un message à sa mère lui demandant de filmer son père, si elle le pouvait. Eric sonna au même moment et elle descendit son sac et sa veste dans les mains.

Ils mirent plus d'un quart d'heure à arriver devant la salle et entrèrent. Etant le leader du groupe, la jeune femme se dirigea vers celui qui les engageait pour la soirée et leurs demanda le déroulement.

« - Les invités doivent arriver entre maintenant et vingt-et-une heure donc ce que je vous propose c'est de mettre une playlist et vous chantez après jusque minuit. Vous fêterez Noël avec nous, et vous reprenez de minuit et demi à trois heures comme prévu. Est-ce que ça vous convient ?

« - Bien sûr, sourit la jeune femme.

Les invités commencèrent à arriver et ils montèrent sur l'estrade pour s'installer tranquillement. Heureusement, l'hôte avait loué des instruments pour la soirée ce qui leur simplifiait les choses. Ils réglèrent cependant guitares et basses, puis se mirent dans un coin pour discuter entre eux, ne voulant pas déranger leur public futur, tout en observant l'heure. Ils n'eurent cependant pas besoin de regarder l'horloge puis que le maître de cérémonie vint les voir quelques minutes avant pour leur signifier que tout le monde était arrivé. Naomi sourit et le prévint qu'ils monteraient sur scène dès le retour de Josh. Quand celui-ci revint des toilettes, ils montèrent discrètement et avant qu'ils n'aient pu dit quoique ce soit, l'hôte prit la parole.

« - Mes amis. Tout d'abord merci à tous d'avoir répondu présent pour cette soirée entre amis. Pour animer cette soirée, j'ai la joie de vous présenter un groupe de musicien qui a tout pour réussir dans le métier. Je vous laisse seul juge. Les M et M.

Mitchie rougit légèrement et sourit doucement quand Eric grommela qu'il aurait pu se passer de ce petit discours, puis elle prit la parole.

« - Bonsoir à tous. Comme tout a déjà été dit, je vous souhaite simplement de passer une excellente soirée.

Sur ces mots, elle sourit puis acquiesça en direction d'Eric qui donna le rythme avec sa batterie. Tapant du pied elle commença à chanter les chansons qu'ils avaient répétées. Dans le public il y eut quelques sourires lorsqu'ils reconnurent _Jingle bells_, mais personne ne fit de commentaires. Si ce n'est qu'ils étaient doués. Ce qu'ils ignoraient c'était qu'il y avait dans la salle quelques grands noms de la musique. Notamment TJ Tyler ou encore les _Connect3_. Ils étaient tous les trois entrain de discuter quand Shane soupira :

« - Je vous laisse. TJ est encore venue avec sa fille et si je peux l'éviter cette peste… On se voit plus tard.

Aussitôt, il s'éloigna d'un pas rapide et alla discuter avec des gens qu'il croisait souvent, tout en écoutant distraitement le groupe qui passait. « Ils sont bons, songea-t-il. Un peu classique mais quelque chose me dit que ce n'est pas eux qui ont choisie le thème. »

« - Vous vous amusez bien, demanda Martin Duvalin.

« - Ouais, répondit Shane honnêtement. Dis-moi je me demandais, le groupe…

« - Les M et M ?

« - Ouais. C'est eux qui ont choisie de ne jouer que des chants de Noël ?

« - Non c'est moi qui leur aie demandé.

« - C'est le soir de Noël Shane, on va pas écouter _Play my_ _music_, se moqua Brown Césario.

« - Pourquoi ? C'est une musique géniale, rit le jeune chanteur.

Ils rirent doucement tout en se saluant puis Brown lui demanda ce qu'il avait fait de ses amis. Au moment où il se tourna pour monter où ils étaient, il croisa le regard de Tess qui lui sourit.

« - Flûte, grogna-t-il, je ne vais pas pouvoir m'en dépêtrer maintenant. Salut Tess, reprit-il en souriant. Tu passes une bonne soirée ?

« - Maintenant elle est même excellente. Bonsoir monsieur Brown.

« - Bonsoir Tess, rit le guitariste des _Wet Crows_. Bon Shane t'es en bonne compagnie, je ne te dérange pas plus. Bonne soirée.

Le jeune homme le fusilla des yeux puis se reprit et regarda la jeune femme. Ils s'étaient rencontré au camp de l'oncle de son oncle et elle avait craqué pour lui. Le premier été, il l'avait passé à l'éviter, sans succès et avait espéré que la distance et l'absence de nouvelle aurait raison de ce coup de cœur, malheureusement, l'été suivant elle avait recommencé à chercher à lui plaire. Et même s'il avait eu une copine entre temps, elle ne désespérait pas, ce qu'il l'ennuyait passablement. Mais étant trop bien élevé, il refusait de lui briser le cœur pour la faire souffrir. Alors qu'il cherchait un moyen de s'éloigner, la jeune femme et son groupe entama une nouvelle chanson et il se tourna vivement vers elle.

« - _Every year at Christmas / All I can see / Are pictures of the things I want / Around the tree / But this year's a little different / I'm not thinking of myself / So my prayer for this Christmas / Is for somebody else_.

Malgré lui, Shane reprit le refrain doucement, avec le groupe sur l'estrade.

« - _So I pray… / Joy to the world / Peace for every boy and girl / Hope when life is hard / Light when everything seems dark_.

Inconsciente que les auteurs de la chanson était dans la salle, Mitchie reprit le couplet avec joie. C'était la seule chanson qu'elle avait réellement envie de faire, avec celles qu'elle avait écrite. « La première chanson de mon groupe de musique préféré, songea-t-elle. Ça se fête. » Aussi lors de la seconde partie du refrain, son sourire fut plus joyeux et à la fin de la chanson, elle remercia d'un signe de tête les quelques personnes qui applaudissaient doucement sa prestation.

De son côté, Shane planta Tess sans un mot et rejoignit son oncle et ses deux amis.

« - Hey, vous en pensez quoi ? De la prestation du groupe ?

« - Où est ta cavalière, le coupa Brown.

« - Pas le temps, la chanson est bientôt fini et je veux leur avis.

« - Elle est impressionnante. De voix, je veux dire, reprit Nate. Son timbre est carrément cristallin et pourtant je suis sûre que ça ne lui ferait pas peur d'interpréter quelque chose de plus rock.

« - C'est ce que je pense aussi, admit Jason.

« - Un problème les garçons, demanda Martin qui passait.

« - On parlait juste de la chanteuse, sourit Nate. Elle a quelque chose. Tu les as connu comment ?

« - Ils ont animé le mariage de ma sœur. Bien sûr, c'était plus rock and rolls que ça mais j'ai bien aimé leurs reprises. J'ai décidé de leur donner une chance en leur demandant d'animer ce soir. Je comptais mettre une playlist mais ils ont quelque chose de particulier donc… Pourquoi ?

« - Comme ça, répondit Shane en haussant les épaules dans une attitude désinvolte qui ne trompa personne.

« - Dans ce cas, savoir qu'ils font une pause à minuit pour fêter Noël avec nous, ne t'intéressera sûrement pas ?

« - En effet, dit-il alors que son regard s'allumait.

Martin ne dit rien mais échangea un regard avec Brown et tous deux sourirent plus ou moins discrètement. Pour sa part, Shane en oublia ses problèmes et se concentra sur la brunette qui chantait tranquillement sur l'estrade. Néanmoins il nota que son sourire était comme figé et il se demanda si elle était réellement ravie d'être présente. Plongé dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas Tess revenir vers eux et n'eut aucune réaction lorsqu'elle lui prit la main et l'entraîna danser. Il s'exécuta sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il faisait. Il pensait encore à la voix de la jeune femme. A l'interprétation de leur premier cd. Celui-ci ne s'était réellement vendu mais il leur avait ouvert quelques portes et il eut un sourire en songeant qu'il avait devant lui une véritable fan.

A minuit moins deux, Martin fit signe au groupe de faire une pause et ils enclenchèrent la musique avant de le rejoindre. Celui-ci les complimenta pour la première partie et leur proposèrent de se joindre à ses invités. Ils acquiescèrent et tandis que Naomi et Eric allaient prendre un bain de foule, Josh regarda la brunette.

« - Tu ne viens pas ?

« - Non, je vais plutôt voir si y a un jus de fruit qui traîne de ce côté, dit-elle en désignant le buffet.

Il acquiesça et vint avec elle où ils discutèrent quelques instants. Tous deux appréciaient la soirée qu'ils passaient mais le jeune homme avait noté son air triste et savait à quoi elle pensait.

« - Hey Mitchie, tu n'y peux rien et tu le sais.

« - Je sais, sourit-elle, mais s'il était encore là, je ne serais pas ici, mais à la messe de minuit avec mes parents et on fêterait Noël avec lui… Il me manque toujours un peu dans ces moments-là, tu le sais.

Il hocha simplement la tête. Lorsqu'il l'avait connu, elle était enceinte de trois mois et avait joué avec sérieux le rôle du père aux cours d'accouchements sans douleur. Les autres étaient arrivés entre temps et n'avait pas su que le père de l'enfant avait préféré fuir sa paternité précoce, sans s'inquiéter de laisser sa copine seule face à cette épreuve.

« - Excusez-moi, intervint un jeune de leur âge. Je voulais juste vous féliciter pour cette première partie.

« - Merci, sourit Josh en le reconnaissant. Bon je vous laisse. Miss, je t'ai à l'œil. On se voit dans une demi-heure. Amuse-toi bien.

« - C'est ça, râla-t-elle malgré son sourire avant de se tourner vers le jeune homme. Avouez, vous venez me tirer les oreilles parce que j'ai massacré votre chanson ?

« - Non, rit Shane. Au contraire, j'ai adoré ton interprétation… Votre interprétation, se reprit-il. … Je lui ai fait peur à son clavier ?

« - Non, rit-elle. Il s'est juste que je rêve secrètement de te rencontrer et donc il s'esquive pour me laisser vivre mon rêve seul, rougit-elle.

« - Oh je vois. Rassure-moi, dans ton rêve, t'as pas prévu de me sauter dessus ?

« - Euh non, tu peux dormir sur tes deux oreilles. Je vais ni te sauter dessus, ni arracher un morceau de tes vêtements en souvenir et comme je ne souffre pas de cleptomanie, je ne vais même pas te voler ta montre… Si t'en as une, ajouta-t-elle.

« - Ouais elle dort sur ma table de chevet. Au fait, je m'appelle Shane. Vu que t'es fan tu dois le savoir mais je ne vois pas d'autre méthode pour entendre ton prénom, alors…

« - Tu pouvais le demander tout simplement, se moqua-t-elle, c'est Mitchie.

« - C'est pas courant.

« - Je sais. A vrai dire, je dois être la seule Américaine à le porter mais ça me convient. Je l'adore.

« - Moi aussi, la taquina-t-il.

Elle le regarda amusé, puis s'éloigna du buffet quand il fut envahi alors que minuit sonnait. Tout le monde s'embrassa, sans vraiment se connaître puis son verre à la main, elle rejoignit la petite terrasse et regarda la ville fêter dignement la naissance du Christ. La nuit était belle et le ciel couleur encre, faisant scintiller de plus belle les étoiles présentes. Malgré elle, elle repensa à son fils et souffla un baiser en direction de l'étoile qui avait guidé les Rois Mages. Des pas retentirent près d'elle mais elle n'y prêta pas attention préférant regarder le ciel.

« - Joyeux Noël Mitchie, souffla une voix qui ne lui était pas inconnue.

« - Joyeux Noël Shane, répondit-elle en le regardant. Tu ne fais plus la fête ?

« - Pas vraiment. Et toi ? C'est un jour de fête et tu sembles triste.

« - Nostalgique serait un terme plus approprié.

« - Nostalgique ?

« - Oui. Tu sais des Noël quand j'étais enfant. Que je croyais au père Noël. D'après ma mère, chaque soir, je fixais le ciel à traves ma fenêtre et je le suppliais de m'apporter mes cadeaux, parce que j'avais été plus que sage, sourit-elle. En grandissant on perd son insouciance mais certains jours comme celui-ci je fais tout pour m'en souvenir. Tu sais, pour ne pas oublier l'enfant qui vit encore en moi. Et toi, quel genre d'enfant tu étais ?

« - Plutôt turbulent. Je me calmais trois jours avant Noël, sourit-il en s'accoudant à son tour à la rambarde. Je me souviens qu'une fois ma mère a du me punir le soir de Noël, tu imagines ? Alors que tous mes cousins jouaient avec leurs cadeaux, j'étais au coin.

« - Mais tu étais terrible, fit-elle choquée avant de rire. Et maintenant tu continues à te faire punir le soir de Noël ?

« - Oh non, je suis punis toute l'année.

Ils rirent complices, puis discutèrent de leur enfance avant de dévier sur leurs vie. C'est ainsi qu'il apprit qu'avec son groupe, elle cherchait à percer dans la musique, mais qu'elle refusait qu'ils soient séparés. Il lui proposa de l'aider mais elle refusa avant de lui expliquer qu'elle ne voulait pas être pistonner afin de ne rien devoir à personne. C'était sa politique et elle n'y renoncerait pas. Un léger silence s'installa entre eux et il la regarda.

« - Au fait, t'as fait ta liste de cadeaux cette année ?

« - Non, souffla-t-elle. Je n'en fais plus depuis quelques temps maintenant. Non que j'ai tout ce que je souhaite mais j'ai tout ce qui est vital. Une bonne santé, de l'air dans mes poumons, mon propre appartement et des amis. Que demandez de plus ?

« - Quelqu'un dans ta vie ?

« - Non, je ne crois plus à l'amour. Je veux dire, dans les livres ou les films c'est toujours beau et touchant mais dans la vie, ça l'est rarement. Le plus souvent, c'est un combat de tous les instants dont personne ne repart gagnant.

Il la fixa étonné par son discours et elle s'excusa. Non de ses mots, simplement du choc qu'il devait ressentir en entendant parler d'amour ainsi. Seulement avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, quelqu'un vint les déranger et elle sourit.

« - Tu veux quelque chose Josh ?

« - On remonte dans moins de cinq minutes.

« - J'arrive, sourit-elle avant de se tourner vers Shane. J'ai été ravie de te rencontrer et de pouvoir parler quelques minutes avec toi. Bonne fin de soirée. Et Joyeux Noël.

Sur ces mots, elle s'éloigna son verre à la main. Elle fit un rapide crochet au buffet pour manger deux trois cacahouètes puis monta sur scènes avec ses amis. Ils s'embrassèrent se souhaitant un joyeux Noël puis reprirent leur petit concert. Seulement malgré elle, Mitchie ne parvenait pas à oublier Shane et le chercha des yeux, parmi la foule. Elle crut le repérer à un moment mais lorsqu'il se tourna, elle se rappela qu'il avait une chemise rose.

De son côté, Shane voulut la suivre quand Tess le rejoignit. Elle lui fit la bise lui souhaitant un joyeux noël puis lui demanda de quoi il avait parlé avec la chanteuse. Grimaçant, au ton qu'elle eut en parlant de la brunette, il ne répondit pas et la salua avant de partir. Revenant vers la scène, il soupira mentalement quand Jason l'arrêta à son tour, lui demandant où il avait disparu.

« - J'étais en terrasse, éluda-t-il, et je dois pas avoir loupé grand-chose.

« - Comment tu sais qu'on a pas vu ta chanteuse ?

« - Parce que Mitchie était avec moi sur le petit balcon. C'est bon, t'as fini ton interrogatoire, je peux l'écouter ?

« - On dirait qu'il a encore un coup de foudre, soupira Nate amusé. Tu sais Shane tomber sous le charme d'une fille c'est bien, mais continuer de l'aimer même en apprenant à la connaître, c'est mieux.

« - Oui maman, répondit-il les dents serrés. Bon maintenant que vous m'avez fais la leçon je peux écouter le groupe ?

« - Encore un coup de foudre, intervint Brown.

« - C'est pas vrai, soupira-t-il. Je reviens !

Aussitôt, il s'éloigna du groupe et partit au buffet se servir de quoi boire avant de se retourner en direction de la scène. Malgré lui, il détailla la jeune femme et la trouva adorable. Ce qu'il ignorait cependant c'était que ses amis continuaient de parler de lui. Brown regrettait l'absence de vie amoureuse de son neveu et interrogea Nate et Jason seulement ils furent formelle. Il n'avait personne dans sa vie. C'était un des people les plus calme et son absence d'histoire de cœur lui permettait d'échapper aux pages à scandales. Il n'était cité qu'une fois ou deux par mois, quand il prenait un verre avec une amie, mais il démentait aussitôt les rumeurs qui le disait casés. « Sauf une fois, songea Nate. En effet, alors qu'ils étaient sur le plateau de Terry Ding, le journaliste les avait interrogé sur leurs vie privé et Shane avait sourit. « Je suis toujours célibataire, avait-il répondu. J'ai une idée précise de la fille qui me fera craquer et pour le moment, je ne l'ai pas encore trouvé. Et avant qu'on me le demande, non je ne sors pas avec Tania, c'est juste une amie que je vois demain. » Cette petite précision avait fait rire le public et le journaliste était passé à une autre question.

Mitchie finit par le revoir près du buffet et lui sourit doucement avant de continuer à chanter. Durant une minute, elle le fixa, lui donnant l'impression de chanter que pour lui puis elle recommença à regarder la foule alors qu'elle continuait son répertoire.

A trois heures du matin, elle sourit et prit le micro :

« - Merci à tous de nous avoir écouté. J'espère que notre travail vous a plut. Bonne fin de soirée et joyeux Noël à vous.

Quelques uns lui retournèrent la politesse et elle descendit de scène entourait de ses amis. Naomi reconnaissant un ami s'éloigna quelques secondes et Eric partit prendre un dernier verre. Soupirant Josh lui demanda de rester là alors qu'il allait rechercher les autres et elle sourit en se retrouvant seule. Seulement presqu'aussitôt, Shane la rejoignit.

« - Chouette concert. J'ai adoré, vraiment, fit-il sincère.

« - C'est vrai ? Alors tu m'en vois ravie, sourit-elle quand il acquiesça. Bon je vais…

Ils furent dérangés par l'arrivée de Nate et Shane soupira mentalement certain que son ami allait le taquiner sur ce tête à tête.

« - Bonsoir, super concert, dit-il sincèrement avant de sourire. Au fait, vous êtes au courant ? A Noël, il y a une tradition à propos des personnes qui se retrouvent sous le gui, rit-il en désignant le plafond, et de bisous à échanger ?

Il repartit sur ses mots et les deux levèrent le nez pour s'apercevoir qu'ils étaient effectivement sous une branche de gui. Rougissant, elle commença à vouloir lui proposer de s'éloigner quand il prit la parole :

« - Bon c'est la tradition, non ?

Elle acquiesça doucement et il se pencha vers elle pour poser ses lèvres sur sa joue douce. Il y resta plus longtemps que nécessaire puis s'éloigna doucement, sans savoir qu'en plus de ses amis, les musiciens de la jeune femme les observaient amusés. En effet, depuis deux ans que le groupe était fondé, ils ne l'avaient jamais vu avec un garçon. Josh nota son malaise et intervint en lui proposant de la ramener.

« - Non c'est bon, je vais appeler un taxi, sourit-elle. Allez faire la fête, moi je suis HS. Bonne soirée et ravie de t'avoir rencontré Shane.

Sur ces mots, elle prit sa veste et quitta la salle. Elle héla un taxi et lui donna l'adresse, sans voir qu'une voiture la suivait. Malgré elle, elle repensa à la soirée et sourit en se souvenant de la conversation qu'ils avaient eue sur le balcon. Elle s'était souvent imaginé les rencontrer mais jamais elle ne se serait cru capable de leur parler si simplement. Au contraire, la plupart du temps, elle s'était imaginée incapable de parler. Le chauffeur la sortit de ses pensées et elle paya la course avant de rentrer tranquillement chez elle.

Shane fixait la porte qu'elle venait de prendre, perdu. Nate s'approcha et posa un bras sur son épaule.

« - Alors t'es amoureux ?

« - Probablement, fit-il en cherchant un moyen de la retrouver.

Ce qu'il n'avait pas vu c'est que Josh était toujours là. Souriant, il s'approcha et lui souffla une adresse avant de lui dire de foncer, sachant qu'elle allait se coucher.

« - Pourquoi tu fais ça, demanda-t-il incrédule tout en mettant sa veste.

« - Parce que je la connais et je l'ai jamais vu avoir un regard pareil en compagnie d'un mec. Allez fonce !

Le remerciant, il salua ses amis et prit sa voiture. Sans réellement le voir, il suivit le taxi qu'elle avait pris et se gara quelques minutes après qu'elle soit entrée. Il traversa la rue et voulu sonner quand un voisin ouvrit la porte. Le remerciant il monta à son tour, s'arrêtant à chaque palier pour trouver où elle vivait, remerciant mentalement Josh de lui avoir donné son nom de famille.

Mitchie ferma la porte à clé et enleva ses chaussures avant de défaire rapidement son chignon. Elle mit un cd de musique douce dans sa chaîne et partit se démaquiller. Seulement quelques secondes plus tard, on sonna à la porte et elle soupira. Essuyant son visage, elle revint à la porte qu'elle ouvrit pensant que c'était un de ses amis.

« - Shane, dit-elle incrédule. Que fais-tu là ?

« - Tu crois que la tradition est aussi valable, si la branche de gui est sous nos visages, demanda-t-il sans répondre à sa question.

Perplexe, elle baissa les yeux au moment où il ouvrit la main. Celle-ci découvrit une branche de gui, qu'il avait prit dans la salle. Souriant, elle le regarda une nouvelle fois amusée.

« - Je crois qu'on peut faire une légère entorse et admettre que c'est valable pour cette fois.

« - Dans ce cas, quitte à faire une entorse, on peut bien en faire une autre, non ?

« - Laquelle, demanda-t-elle étonnée.

« - Celle-là.

Aussitôt, il se pencha ver elle et déposa ses lèvres sur celle de la jeune femme. Il exerça une brève pression et s'éloigna doucement. Elle n'avait pas bougé. Ses yeux étaient toujours étonnés, ce qui le fit sourire.

« - Tu devrais rentrer, tu vas avoir froid, chuchota-t-il en notant qu'elle était pied nus. Bonne nuit et joyeux Noël.

« - J'ai un truc à faire avant, murmura-t-elle les joues rouges.

« - Quoi donc ?

Comme il s'était éloigné, elle alla sur le palier, afin de le rejoindre et se mit face à lui. Se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, elle murmura :

« - Ça !

Doucement, elle l'embrassa à son tour délicatement, avant de vouloir s'éloigner seulement, il la retint en posant ses mains sur sa taille. Le regardant, elle sourit et il vint l'embrasser. Une nouvelle fois, il posa ses lèvres sur celle de la jeune femme mais attendit qu'elle réponde avant de s'éloigner. Ce qu'elle fit presqu'instantanément, s'accrochant doucement à son cou. Il sourit contre sa bouche et la porta doucement, pour éviter qu'elle reste pied nu sur le carrelage. Quand ils s'éloignèrent, quelques secondes plus tard, elle prit sa main et chuchota :

« - Viens !

Incapable de bouger, il la laissa le faire entrer chez elle avant de fermer la porte doucement, pour l'embrasser. Il y répondit sans même réfléchir, appréciant ses baisers puis elle chuchota :

« - Ce soir, t'es mon plus beau cadeau !

* * *

Et voilà pour ce soir, c'est tout. J'espère que ce petit OS vous a plus. Moi j'ai adoré l'écrire, spécialement pour l'occasion. Aussi je conclurais par ces quelques mots : **Je vous souhaite à tous, un très beau Noël et j'espère que vous passerez une soirée inoubliable, en famille ou entre amis.**

Time Tell Will ! ! !

J'espère que vous me pardonnerez mes fautes d'orthographes, je n'ai pas eu le temps de le faire corriger. Mais je posterais une nouvelle version bientôt sans faute, je pense.

**Joyeux Noël à tous** … ... … **Happy Christmas everybody** … ... … **Buon Natale a tutti**


End file.
